


The Casual Christmas Morning

by PureWiccan



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Cats, Christmas, Cute, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureWiccan/pseuds/PureWiccan
Summary: Your meant to be having a lonely Christmas alone while your boyfriend Choi Min Ki(Ren) is away on tour. But perhaps not... A Choi Minki (Ren) x reader short story





	1. Alone on Christmas

As I rolled over the warm softness of the quilt encompassed me further into its cocooning protection. It had snowed all the night before so the cold had been trying to worm its way through the cracks under the windows and into my dark somber room. But I refused to let it into my bed, my little huddle of warmth that no other creature can infiltrate. Except maybe one, but he was far from here. Probably snuggled under his own quilt, the hotel linen keeping the cold of his own room out and his warmth in; using one of the other group members as a water bottle, most likely Baekho. But he is not here. He won’t be here for at least two more weeks. And then he would be home, at last, after two months away. Not now though, now I curl up tighter in my cocoon of fluffy warmth in my too big bed, alone and settle back into the unconsciousness of sleep.

 

The alarm sounds at half past seven, I had forgotten to turn it off at the start of the holiday, so now it’s here with its shrill screaming waking me from my dreams of summer and warmth. Although my bed was still warm the snow had begun to fall against the window pains again, casting lights and shadows throughout the room in little random patches. Silencing the alarm with one of the pillows by my head I crack my eyes slowly open. The sleep dust falling from my eyes, the dim light of my room is revealed along with the heap of a cat next to me on the pillow.   
“Good morning Lady. Are you comfy there, taking up the whole pillow again... Cute cat.” Stroking my fingers through her soft fur a quiet purr sound as her tail swishes gently against my cheek.   
“Ok come on then time to get up, I suppose you want breakfast?” Another purr, but this time she rises, stretches out her long legs and curling her back proceeding to rub her head into my hand in greeting. 

 

After pouring some food into her bowl I select some clothes from the pile in my wardrobe, not really paying attention to what, and stroll leisurely into the bathroom for a shower. Stepping into the shower I let the water run over me and attempt to wake myself up, the warm steam getting rid of the last haze of sleep. After wetting my hair I reach for the shampoo in the bottle stand. A blue bottle stands next to it, he had forgotten his shower jell again. How he always manages to forget something is a mystery. He must be using one of the boys instead. Finishing off in the shower I step out and wrap one of the fluffy towel around myself as I reach for the toothbrush, cleaning my teeth quickly I towel drying my hair I throw it up into a messy bun and throw on my clothes. 

 

It was a Saturday, the first of several weeks I had free. The Christmas holidays were normally always spent together. But not this time. He had work. That was fine, he enjoyed what he did, singing to all those people. He loved his fans and I love him. It’s fine. I think.

 

I hadn’t put the tree up yet, maybe that should be my task today, putting up the Christmas tree. A little tidying to make room for the tree in the corner. Getting the tree itself down from the top shelf of the cupboard was a bit of a challenge, I ended up having to stand on two of the Christmas decoration boxes before I could reach. Putting the tree together was next, well about an hour and a half since it was all in bits. Putting the top on required the use of one of the boxes as a stool again. Heavens it’s hard being so short. Then the decorating process, well that bits always the most fun. The lights first, though they were tangled it still looked pretty with them wrapping around the spiky pines. The tinsel was the not a challenge, though most of it went on the tree some did end up around my head, neck, all over the floor. Somehow tinsel always finds its way onto everything. Ball balls are the easiest, but ball ball earring selfies are inevitable. Then the little trinkets, angels and bows. The little bell he had got me last Christmas was the last on before the star. It was my favorite, a little red bow with a gold bell attached to its center hanging from a little gold thread. It had extra special care taken to place it. And finally the star. Except I didn’t pop it onto the very tallest branch, not that I could reach it anyway. No instead I placed it next to the tree; it was the one thing he always put up, no matter what. So leaving the star on one side I placed all of the already wrapped presents under the tree, the red and silver wrapping paper making each one look like a decoration in itself. With the tree decorated, tinsel all over the floor and lights still left over I decided to decorate the rest of the room with them. The mantel piece was trimmed with some silver tinsel huddled around a little nativity scene. In the kitchen lights were strung around the edge of the shelves and on the bottom of the cupboards. Each door frame was lined with either lights or tinsel in alternating orders, and so the decorating was complete. 

 

At this point Lady reappeared from the bedroom and huddled close to my leg, she must have been cold. With all of the decorating I hadn’t noticed the temperature drop as the snow fell harder and the chill seep in more.   
“How about we put the fire on hey, then we can be nice and toasty.” Going over to the fire I throw in a few logs and attempt unsuccessfully to light them, three times.  
“Um, I think there's something missing. Is there something missing?” Looking around I find a bottle labeled fire lighter next to the wood.   
“And that would be it.” Sprinkling a bit on the logs I light it successfully this time, and revel in the warmth it emits.  
“That Lady is why I don’t use the fire when he's not here. Because I just don’t get how to do it properly.” As the warmth continues to spread Lady comes and snuggles in her pillow by the edge of the fire, warming her fur as she dozes back into sleep.  
“I swear all you ever do is sleep. It’s ridiculous.” As little gold clock on the book shelf starts to chime, it’s gold bell swings from side to side twelve times, announcing the arrival of lunch time.   
“How is it lunch already? Did I even have breakfast?.... No, no I didn’t. Oops.” Seeing that the little fluff ball was quite soundly asleep and not at all paying any attention to me I carefully lift the grate back over the front of the fire and head into the open plan kitchen to make something eat. All we have in the kitchen is some bread, cold chicken from my mother and some eggs. Well that makes a chicken and egg sandwich I suppose. Not much of a Christmas eve lunch but it will do. 

 

After finishing off my sandwich and two cups of tea I wrap a blanket around myself and settled into my book. Alice in Wonderland, not my favorite, but good enough to hold my interest, even if it’s only for a little while. Well about ten minutes anyway. Enough to let me drift off into dreams of coffee shops in the snow and sharing scarves together. 

 

“I thought we were meant to decorate together?” Roused from my nap I sit up too quickly from the shock of this new arrival, and being my normally clumsy self fell off the sofa.   
“Owww. What wa- um… What?... Minki?... What?” Stood leaning casually on the arm of the sofa in his big fluffy winter coat was Minki. His now dark hair had grown long again and was tied loosely in a little ponytail. His brown eyes sparkled happily, reflecting the twinkling Christmas lights and tinsel back at me.   
“Afternoon sleepy head. How’s your holiday going?” Letting loose one of his beautiful smiles he pushes himself off the arm of the sofa and holds a hand out for me.   
“Come on baby, you gonna just sit there looking stunned” Realizing my jaw is hanging open with the shock I composed myself slightly and took his hand.  
“But you were meant to be in Tokyo, what happened to the tour?” He'd shaken his hood down now leaving his hair messy from beneath it.   
“Got canceled, can’t fly with all this snow. Did you even leave any decorating for me?”  
“You should have told me it was canceled I would have waited, and yes of course I left the star.”  
“What not the star that's like the whole of Christmas. Where is it? I’ll fix this.” Pulling of his coat he runs over to the tree and takes the star from its place on top of the present pile, little sprinkles of glitter falling over the pile as it moves.   
“Come on, we can do it together this year. How about it?” He pulled my hand until I was stood against his side one arm around my waist while the other hand held the star, lifting it to the top of the tree.  
“There done. See now it looks done.”  
“Yay, now we can have Christmas properly.” A little smile graced his lips as he wrapped both arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder.  
“Goody, I don’t like not spending Christmas with you, now I can have you all to myself.”  
“Good, because I like that too.” Then for the first time in weeks he kissed me, sweet and long. Cupping my neck in his hand, holding my waist close with the other. Our perfect Christmas moment. Our Christmas morning. Warm, soft and loving.


	2. A Day With Him

The sofa was so much cosier with two, one wrapped up in the others long arms, both curled in a blanket sharing warmth. Little mumbles escaping from both of us as we snuggle together.  
“Mmmm… Where's Lady?” Tilting my head slightly I look over to the Christmas tree, lights still sparkling, reflecting on the strands of tinsel. 

 

“Lady come here, daddy's home.” The tinsel shifted, baubles bobbing slightly as Lady dropped from one of the branches, glitter woven into her fur from the decorations. After padding over and jumping onto the pile of our intertwined legs she crawled her way up to Min Ki’s chest, stopping to lay on it next to my head, meowing and purring at him.   
“Awww look at you. You're all covered in glitter, pretty girl. Have you been being nice to mummy while I was away? Did you keep her company while she was alone?” Another meow punctuated with a paw pressed into my cheek, trying to push me away from Min Ki.  
“Hey there's no need to get all jealous now, we shared just fine before.” Another prod now with both paws.  
“Hey be nice Lady, don’t be jealous. It’s not nice to push.” With a few strokes of her head she soon removes her paws from my face and falls asleep.  
“Silly little baby. She didn’t scratch you did she?” Gently he runs his fingers over my cheek where her paws had been, searching for any possible mark she could have left.  
“No I think she was just a little jealous that I had you to myself. Anyway it’s nice like this, she makes it extra warm.” I feel him laugh more than hear it, the vibration traveling from his chest to my cheek as I lay there watching the cat snore lightly.   
“You know she isn’t going to let me into the bed tonight right?” He laughs again, louder this time so I could hear it.  
“Well she is gonna have to deal with it, because she’s sleeping with her toys. I’m only yours tonight. None of the boys cuddles even start to compare to yours. You’re just big enough for me to snuggle up too.”  
“Hehehe, wouldn’t say that in front of them, they may stop letting you curl up to them.”  
“Yeah right Baek Ho has to hug something anyway, and it may as well be me. Plus they know you're the only one I really want.” He says this while squeezing me closer and burying his nose in my hair. 

 

“You smell nice, like Christmas, though you do have bits of tinsel in your hair. It’s so cute.”  
“Wait. What? Really?” Ruffling up my hair trying to pull out the stray tinsel he catches my hands, bringing them to his mouth and kissing each digit gently, lingering over the ring on my finger, the one he gave me last Christmas, the two thin gold bands twisting together around five little diamonds. ‘The five members’ I always say, to which he would always laugh and respond ‘no for the five Christmases we've spent together’.   
“It’s been six Christmases now, since I found you working in that animal shelter.”  
“Yeah then chickened out and sent Aron in to talk to me instead”   
“I did not chicken out, I was just… busy. Yeah cause Lady was there and she was being really cute and fluffy and small. I wasn’t being a chicken.”  
“Oh so you did fall in love with Lady first, mean little cat gets all the attention.” As if understanding our conversation she peaks her eyes open and stretches out her front paws to push on my chin, then lazily pulls herself up and wanders off into the bedroom.  
“I think she heard you.” Laughing together he pushes himself upright pulling me with him until I’m sat on his lap facing him, my legs either side of his.   
“I did not. You came first, she was just cute.” Barely moving he catches my lips quickly, before leaning back to watch me as I sat there picking out the tinsel from my hair.  
“Good, cause I am not giving up my cuddle time for that cat no matter how much she want me too.” He chuckles again helping me pull out the remaining tinsel only to wind the strands into his own fringe, each strand reflecting the lights strung up around the room.   
“Looking good there Mr, very fairy princess.” Stopping mid plat he squinted his eyes at me in deliberation and before I could reject he took several strands of my own fringe and platted the tinsel into it.   
“Now we both are.” He giggled again, pulling his lips into a perfect smile that showed his teeth. 

 

After a few more minutes of plating tinsel into each others hair and chatting about his tour and my work he began bumping me up and down on his knees, poking at my sides to make me laugh.   
“One Christmas, two Christmas, three Christmas, four. Five Christmas, six Christmas, seven Christmas more!… And an extra bounce for Christmas eve.” His little rhyme made me laugh even louder, but soon one of the bigger bonuses causes me to slip from my perch on his knees and fall back, onto the other end of the sofa, now laughing hysterically. Min Ki follows quickly and after tangling his legs up falls directly on top of me. Not bothering to pull himself back up he just rests his head in the crook of my neck and sighs out dramatically.   
“Your sooooo warm. I love it. Isssss soooooo coooosy.” drawing out his last sentence he try's to destruct me by rubbing his nose into my neck while his arms snake beneath my waist to hold me even closer.  
“I was thinking while I was away what I could do about your ring.”  
“What do you mean my ring, whats wrong with it?” Raising my hand from around his waist I stare at your ring in confusion. It looked just fine to you. It was in perfect condition, no scratches or bending or anything. Tilting his head up so his chin rests on mine he continued.  
“Well it’s wrong now isn’t it, and it’ll get more wrong every year.” He paused, watching my face for some signs or understanding.  
“It only has five little stars on it.” He stated referring to the five small diamonds.   
“But you can’t add more each year eventually you'd run out of ring.”  
“I know so I was thinking about doing this instead.” Without fully explaining he pulls himself off off of my chest, reminiscent of they way Lady reluctantly pulls herself up from a nap, he reaches for his discarded coat that lay haphazardly off of the top of his suitcase handle. After removing a small box from its pocket he returns to the sofa and pulls me back into his lap.  
“We can’t add to the ring but we can add to this.” On opening the small red velvet box he takes out a silver charm bracelet complete with six star charms in different colours.   
“Because I missed your birthday yesterday.” Starring both at the bracelet and at him in turn I let him attach it around my wrist, admiring the sparkling accessories as they twinkled every time my wrist moves.   
“Min Ki, awww, I love it. They're all so pretty. Thank you. I love you so much.” Ecstatic with my late birthday present I wrap my arms around his neck tightly, as he hugs my waist.  
“I’m so glad you like it. Each little star is from a different city. I got them especially for you while we were on tour.” Pulling out of the hug he leans forward slightly until our noses touch.  
“I love you so much.” His sweet words lingered in the space between us for a second before I closed the gap, kissing him deeply. He returns the gesture quickly afterwards, making sure to savor every second of the contact.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
